ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Indefinite Accommodations
}} While Durkon and his family plan to defend the Council of Clans from Curly when they reconvene, the attendees of the Godsmoot face the tedium caused by the long extension of the vote. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Thirden ◀ ▶ * Logann Brightstone ◀ ▶ * Shirra Copperbottom ◀ ▶ * Amyth ◀ ▶ * Tinna ◀ ▶ * Janna ◀ * High Priests of the Northern Pantheon: ** High Priestess of Odin ◀ ** High Priestess of Sif ◀ ** High Priestess of Freya ◀ ** High Priestess Rubyrock ◀ ** High Priest of Mani ◀ ** High Priestess of Frigg ◀ ** High Priest of Balder ◀ ** High Priest of Freyr ◀ ** High Priestess of Hoder ◀ ** High Priest of Loki ◀ ** High Priest of Sunna ◀ ** High Priest of Fenrir ◀ ** High Priestess of Skadi ◀ ** High Priestess of Hermod ◀ ** High Priestess of Hel ◀ ** High Priestess of Njord ◀ * Bodyguard with Side Shave ◀ * Bodyguard with Knight Helmet ◀ * Two Dwarf Treeslayers * A Giant Beaver * A Giant Woodpecker Transcript Durkon: Wha aboot tha vampires? Wha happen'd ta them? Sigdi: Well, tha good news is, we smoked two o' 'em. Thirden: The bad news is, the third one got away. The woman with the curly hair. Durkon: Och, she were tha weakest o' tha three, which means it's na likely she'll be able ta turn anyone as powerful as poor Gontor…but… Thirden: But it only takes one of them surviving for more to pop up. Thirden: They're like the trendy juice bar of monsters. Durkon: Then tha vote is still in danger. Whenev'r they get a new table— Logann: —then we'll be there to protect them. Cut to a scene outdoors in the mountains. Punk-themed dwarves ride animals that destroy trees. Logann (inset): It could take the Treeslayers days or even weeks to find and defeat a suitable replacement—more than enough time for us to beef up the Council's defenses. Logann: I'll have soldiers with silver blades and holy water assigned to the chamber and each councilor until then. Tinna: And we'll make sure they're warded against mental influence the whole time! Amyth: Not if we track down the vampires and stake them first! Shirra: Heck yea! "Shirra the Vampire Slayer" has a nice ring to it! Thirden: But most importantly, now that the councilors know about this threat, they don't need to call the meeting back to order the moment they get a new table. They can delay if they're worried. Thirden: And if it gets really bad someone can just break it again! Logann: Don't worry, Durkon. We've got this. Durkon: Aye, 'o course ye do. Ye've always had me back when it counts. Roy: But it does mean that the Godsmoot will stay in session indefinitely until the elders here can get a clean vote together. Vaarsuvius: The superior abjurations in place at their location means we are unable to inform the clerics of such— Cut to Zenith Peak where the High Priests remain sequestered in the Great Nave. Vaarsuvius (inset): —but I am certain they are more than capable of adapting. High Priestess of Odin: So we've got Sunna casting Create Food and Water for lunch, and Freya casting Heroes' Feast for dinner. High Priest of Fenrir: Ugh, more mass-conjured pseudo-food packed with artificial ingredients! High Priest of Fenrir: I only eat all-natural organic meals, such as human children that wander into the woods alone, or the occasional limping elf. Bodyguard with Knight Helmet: Dibs on the next shower. High Priestess of Njord: Create Water! Create Water! Create Water! D&D Context * Create Water is an orison (0-level cleric spell), so the High Priestess of Njord can most likely cast the spell six times per day. * Create Food and Water is a 3rd level cleric spell. The food created is enough to sustain three humans for a day. Given the number of people at the Godsmoot, it would seem that more than one casting would be required to provide a meal to everyone. * Heroes' Feast is a 6th level cleric spell which creates a more sumptuous spread, including a table and service, for one creature per level. Again multiple castings would be needed to feed all the attendees for one meal. The feast also provides certain bonuses beyond just being fed, including a +1 morale bonus on attacks. Trivia * The giant woodpecker being used as a mount for the Treeslayer appears to be of the Pileated woodpecker species. * The Treeslayers appear to be based on the Trollslayers of Warhammer Fantasy Battle. * Shirra's comment recalls the 1997 hit TV series "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or the 1992 movie it is based on. * The priestess creating water for the shower is the High Priestess of Njord. In Order of the Stick she only says that he is god of the sea, but in Norse mythology, Njord also has providence over winds and crops, making her a great thematic choice for someone to make it rain. * This is the latest appearance of: ** The High Priestess of Odin. She appeared in seventeen strips overall, making her first appearance in #997. ** The High Priestesses of Sif and Freya, who appeared in thirteen and twelve strips respectively, as well as the the High Priests of Freyr, Loki and Sunna, all first appearing in #997. ** Rubyrock, the High Priestess of Thor. She is the successor of Hurak in this post. She first appeared visually in #997, though her first mention would be #368, as the sender of the letter Miko was delivering (the letter itself–High Priestess' writing–in #375). Her last name was revealed in #1094. She has appeared in twelve strips. ** The High Priest of Mani, making his eleventh appearance, and the High Priestess of Hoder first appeared in Tinkertown in #985. ** The High Priestess of Frigg, making eleven appearances, who along with the High Priest of Balder and the bodyguards with side shave and knight helmet first appeared in #998. ** Janna, Thirden's apprentice, first appearing in his memory in #1087. ** The High Priestesses of Skadi and Njord, and High Priest of Fenrir first appeared in #999. ** The High Priestess of Hel, Frontarch of the church of Hel. She was a Creed of the Stone cleric who was turned to a vampire by "Durkon". She first appeared in #994. ** The High Priestess of Hermod. She first appeared in #1012. External Links * 1179}} View the comic * 597580}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Create Water